


Guess Who Didn't Die Today

by alcoholicdolphin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Blood, Gore, UA, post chapter 84
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: It's Erwin. Au where Levi picks Erwin instead of Armin, will update as manga updates. WILL NOT UPDATE WITH CHAPTERs THAT ARE FLASHBACKS OR DO NOT NEED ERWIN-SIRTATION.





	1. The Decision (AKA last bit of 84)

Levi stood over their dying bodies, perplexed. He knew what he had to do. For the scouts. For humanity. But why. Why did he have to let Erwin suffer so much, how could he cause him any more pain?

He couldn't. He had to pick the kid. He couldn't let his friend get tortured for the rest of his life and haunted by all the people who had died as a result of his decisions.  Erwin had been through enough. 

So why did Levi hesitate? 

It gnawed at him. He knew it. Levi knew that with all the pain Erwin had been through, all the emotional and physical trauma, there was a chance that he could see him smile again. There was a possibility that Erwin would be able to live a happy and fulfilling life after this. That Levi would witness Erwin finally living his dream and the joy he would get from doing so. Yes, Erwin had been through hell and back, and was likely to do it many times again. But Erwin would believe it was all worth it, wouldn't he? If they did find the secret beyond the walls and if they did eliminate the titans and if they did restore humanity to it's homelands, Erwin would believe it was worth it. Wouldn't he?

Levi wanted to see him smile again. He want to see that idiot genius's beautiful smile and hear his laugh. He wanted nothing more than for Erwin to be happy. And Erwin couldn't do that while dead. 

He would fight for that chance. That tiny, microscopic chance that one day, Erwin would be happy and at peace. Erwin would have plenty of opportunities to die later, but Levi couldn't bear to let him go so close to that damn basement, so close to Erwin's dream. It was too fucking ironic. Erwin never gave up on Levi, hell would freeze over before Levi gave up on him.

He made his choice. Pushing the burnt kid's corpse to the side, Levi plunged the needle into Erwin arm, and released the serum into his veins.


	2. 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewitten chapter 85 in that Erwin lives instead of Armin

Erwin's titan was made like a bodybuilder. The surrounding survivors could feel the heat off of him, even though they were meters away. 

Tears streamed down Eren's face, as he stood there in shock alongside Mikasa. He could feel something rest on his shoulder, and glanced back to see that it was Hange's hand, and they had their other one rested upon Mikasa's. 

As Erwin's jaw unhinged, he picked up Bert who had just woken up. “Guys?!” Bertolt cried out desperately as he looked wildly around and began to stare down the scouts from 104th. Screaming and pleading, his body was crushed in Erwin's hand before he swallowed Bert whole. 

“Armin...” Eren breathed as he began to choke up. “Mikasa, we have to go to him now!” Eren blurted. There was no saving him, Eren knew this, but still he and Mikasa had to be there with him, until the very end. 

  

* * *

 

 

“I knew you would make the right choice.” Hange stated, their voice hollow as they and Levi began to pull Erwin out of the scalding titan corpse. “That makes one of us.” Levi muttered, biting his lip. He couldn't afford to regret this decision later. 

“So much loss and they focus on one kid? There's hundreds dead.” Hange complained as they lifted up Erwin lower body while Levi took the top, cradling the commander's head in his chest. “They weren't childhood friends with those hundreds.” Levi grimaced. There was no one to care, no one to grieve, no one to even retrieve the bodies of the new recruits outside Shiganshina. True, they were just bodies now, but their memories left with them. 

Levi sat beside him the whole night. He knew Erwin wasn't at physical risk, he was a titan now, after all. He remained by his dear friend's side more so for himself then for Erwin, though he would deny it if ever asked upon the matter. Erwin was alive. He was safe, and it was unlikely he would die anytime soon. Humanity had gained another titan ally, and kept their renowned Survey Corps commander. And Levi, he still had his closest friend. The walls had been patched up. They had retaken wall Maria and the Shiganshina district. 

It didn't feel like a win. It was, in the grand scale of course, but with the immense losses, it wouldn't feel like a victory for a long time. 

It was nearly noon by the time that Erwin began to wake. Hange had gotten water and food for Levi and the others, as Levi still hadn't left his side. 'I should have broken his goddamn legs' Levi thought repeatedly to himself. 

Two small boys stood, frozen in shock in the woods, tears running down the taller one's face. “Hey-” Erwin called out but to no avail. The short one ran away, but the tall one couldn't. He was stuck, Suddenly, he began to screech in pain as his boy crumpled up and blood began to leak from his skin, pooling down at the boy's feet. Erwin couldn't do anything but watch. This was his doing. 

Blinking in the sunlight Erwin let out a small grumble and pushed himself up with his newly formed right arm to find Levi right beside him. “Erwin!” Hange blurted, “Are-are you feeling alright?” Erwin's muscles tensed as he let a smile show. “As alright as usual.” Eren, Mikasa, Hange, and a couple of the kids from the 104th were nearby, most look injured, but only one, who was lying down beside had injuries that were severe. He believed her name to be something to do with a scarf or belt but couldn't quite place it at the moment. 

“You look like shit.” Levi stated, passing him a wooden cup full of water. Erwin smirked. “Thanks Levi.” As he took a sip he began to take in his surroundings. “So...we're all that's left, huh?” Erwin asked grimly. 

Hange bit their lip, not looking into his eyes. “What happened?” Erwin asked softly, a tinge of pain in his voice. Levi's brows furrowed as Eren and Mikasa shifted uncomfortably. “Levi, let me, you should go stretch, you've been here for a while.” Hange suggested. 

“I'm staying with Erwin.” Levi stated coldly. 

“Levi,” Erwin started with that concerned voice of his. “How long have you been here?” 

“All night.” 

Hange answered quickly for him. Erwin sighed. 

“Go, stretch, and blow some steam off, you look pretty awful yourself.” Erwin ordered. “Fine.” Levi grumbled as he jumped off the wall and began to soar through the district with his gear.

 

* * *

 

 

“So the two of you disobeyed your superiors in an attempt to save your friend?” Erwin asked, looking at Eren and Mikasa who were shifting uncomfortably. “Yes, sir.” Eren stated, not looking into his commander's eyes. Erwin nodded slowly as he began to gaze upon the ruins. 

“We are both willing to accept any kind of punishment we're given.” Eren added hollowly. 

“We can decide what that will be when we get back.” Erwin stated. He understood what it was like to lose friends so close, and the drive to fight for their lives. While Eren and Mikasa did disobey orders and attack Levi, he could empathize with them, even if it was just a little bit. 

“You two still disobeyed military orders and attacked your commanding officers.” Hange stated harshly. “Don't think for a second that willingness to accept your punishment lets you do whatever you want. You two are in the Scouting Legion of the military, act like it.” They continued, coldly. 

Erwin and Mikasa exchanged grim looks before nodding vigorously. “Yes sir.” Eren stated as Mikasa sat quietly beside him, there was nothing for her to say at this point. Hanged nodded as they held back a scoff. 

“And... what of Armin's body?” Erwin asked softly. 

Mikasa finally looked up at her commander with eyes filled with pain. “We cremated him while you were asleep. We have his ashes in a water pouch, sir.” Biting her lip, Mikasa gestured to the water pouch beside Eren. 

Erwin nodded grimly as he eyes trailed downward. “I'm sorry for your loss.” 

Eren and Mikasa stared at him in slight shock, keeping their mouths closed as they all drew quiet. 

“Well, now that you're awake, we should head out.” Hange stated, breaking the uneasy silence and looking to Erwin. “That is, if you still want to see that basement.” They added as another small smile appeared on Erwin's lips. “Yeah,” He started, as he began to look up into Hange's eyes, a small glimmer in his own. “Let's go.” 

The gravel and dirt crunched beneath their feet as Eren and Mikasa lead them to the ruins of their old house. The eerie silence was deafening as they trudged passed decayed corpses from when the wall was first infiltrated. Not everyone was devoured, some just died from the rocks and rubble and was left there, as the titans had no interest in the living. 

They were there. Eren and Mikasa, back in front of their old home. A wave of emotions flooded them both as they stopped in front of the wreckage. 

This was where Eren played hide and seek with his father when he was little, where he teased his mother and riled her up. It was where he and Armin had sleepovers when they were little, where they would try to stay up all night and wonder what was past the wall. Where Armin spoke of his dreams of the ocean and the lights that danced in the sky way up north. It was where he had everything, but took it for granted, and watched his mother die. 

This was all that was left of them. His parents. His old life. Some memories and the ruins of a house. 

Mikasa could feel it too. This had been where she got a new family, a new life, only to have it destroyed right in front of her once again. 

The nostalgia had filled them both up and taken whatever thoughts they were having and thrown them out. They were back, they were here. 

So much had changed since then. 

Eren's heart beat so faintly. He couldn't hear anything, he was frozen in shock. Everything seemed to stop and all he could hear was ringing in his ears. His breath was short and his eyes wide. Mikasa brushed up against him to bring him back, holding his arm. 

“Eren...” She breathed. 

He was home... he and Mikasa were home. 

“Come one, we've got to move.” Levi stated, as gave the two somewhat a reassuring look. He knew it had to be painful for them. 

“Y-yeah.” Eren stuttered, nearly choking, his voice empty as he took the lead. Mikasa trailed behind him and Erwin, Levi, and Hange all helped him move the boards out of the way to get to the basement trap door. 

“To think, we're finally here after all this...” Erwin breathed, trailing off as he look at the ruins with wonder and curiosity. 

A locked door stood in their way at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Eren, you still have that key?” Erwin asked. Eren nodded. “Yeah.” Pulling it out, he began to fidget with the lock. 

“It-the key isn't for the door...!” Eren blurted, dumbfounded. “No it has to work. That's the key your father gave you, isn't it?” Erwin demanded. 

“Did you put the key in upside down or turn it the wrong way?” Mikasa asked. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Move.” He stated pushing his way past Eren before kicking down the door. 

“Levi!” Hange shouted as he pushed the wreckage of the door to the side. 

“Would you rather wait outside until the door decomposes, Hange?” Levi asked sarcastically, causing Erwin to smirk. Hange bit their lip, shaking their head. “Just go inside.” 

The room seemed to be an office filled with shelves upon shelves of books with a desk in the centre. 

“It looks so... normal.” Hange stated as they all piled into the room. 

“Hange, Levi, look at the walls and the shelves for any hidden compartments or false bottoms. Eren, Mikasa, Dr. Yeager wouldn't leave anything in the open right? Look around for anything clues as to where this information might be in the books and his documents.” Erwin ordered. “I'll assist you in this.” He added on. 

They all began to aggressively search through the Yeager office, pulling out folders and books from their shelves. Levi and Hange had knocked on every surface they could find to see if it was hollow, to no avail. 

“Commander! I think I found something!” Mikasa blurted, peering underneath the desk in the middle of the room. 

Erwin's eyes lit up. “What is it?” he asked, trying not to show his eagerness as Hange and Levi gathered around them. 

“A keyhole. Eren-” Mikasa started but Eren was already at her side, gently pushing the key in before turning it. A small click filled the air. 

“A hidden drawer.” Hange breathed, their hair falling into their eyes. 

“Open it” Erwin ordered. Eren dug his fingernails into the wood to pry it out of the desk, as there was no handle. 

“Sir-” He started but Erwin had already put his hand upon Eren shoulder, gently moving him aside. His fingers flew to the wood as he found the seems in it, and pulled the drawer open. Everyone stared at the door in shock. 

“It's empty?!” Eren finally bellowed. Erwin and Levi exchanged glances. “Perhaps...” Erwin started. “A false bottom.” Levi said bluntly. Erwin nodded, smiling. “Exactly.” 

Levi avulsed the piece of wood from the drawer, filling the room with the scent of coal and mint. “He must have used preservatives. I think this is it.” Hange's voice was building up with excitement. 

The drawer had 3 journal inside, surrounded by what looked like linen wrapping. 

“Erwin, you should look at them first.” Levi stated, looking up at him. Erwin's heart raced. This was it. He would finally see for himself. He would finally prove his father's theory. He couldn't hide the smile now. 

Levi watched him as he opened it up, reading it aloud. Even in the dim light, even with all the pain and the sorrow, Erwin eyes shone. He was beaming. 

Levi himself held back a smile. He knew he made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

 

As the cold morning wind blew their hair around, the 9 survivors (not including Sasha, as she was in the infirmary) stood on the edge of wall Rose. A crowd had gathered beneath them and was cheering for them, not know the deep cost of the win. Not seeing it first hand. 

Erwin smiled, facing them, waving his new right arm in the open air before letting out a bellow of triumph. He and his father were right all along. 

They weren't alone at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you can, I do appreciate it <3


End file.
